Makeovers and Love Floaters
by MasterClass60
Summary: After an incident with an Ursaring, Miette offers Serena to stay at her place. Will love blossom between the two? Fondantshipping


Ok, so you know how I said that there's not enough sapphirepearlshipping stories? Fun fact, there's not enough fondantshipping either! I mean, come on! Serena x Miette, it's like a pokepuff without decorations, bland. That's what today's one shot is about. Disclaimer- I don't own pokemon. You know the drill, now let's get to it.

It was a beautiful day in Lumious City, located in Kalos. There, that's not where our story starts. It actually starts in the middle of a forest where two trainers were busy berry picking. However, it's now them running away from an angry Ursaring. Alongside them were their partners Braixen and Slurpuff. The trainers' names were Serena and Miette, who were looking for ingredients for pokepuffs. Suddenly, the Ursaring came to claim the berries, causing them to run which leads them to the situation they are in at the moment. Soon, they were able to outrun it, but not before falling into a mud puddle, covering both females and their pokemon in mud. Serena, seeing the state they were in, says,"It's going to take a while to get the mud off all of us." Miette, seeing exactly where they were, says,"You know, we are actually close to where I live. We can get fixed up there. My parents won't mind." Serena blushed at the idea of the two of them being alone together. Grabbing a hold of her already muddy hand, Miette says,"Please. I don't want to trouble you walking all the way back home just to get cleaned up. Besides, we are really close, so it'll save us a lot of time." When Miette gave Serena the classic puppy eyes plea, she couldn't help but agree. Once they arrived and walked in, Miette gave Serena a quick tour before leading her to her bedroom.

Inside, it was pretty quaint. There was a huge bed with floral coverings, a vanity with makeup, cosmetics and hair accessories. There was a huge closet with an assortment of clothing inside. Next to the closet was a window with a great view of the fields. Across from the bed was the bathroom. They decided earlier to get their pokemon cleaned up before themselves. After getting Braixen and Slurpuff back to normal, they were ready to take care of themselves. Serena realized that she didn't have a backup change of clothes for this. Alerting that to Miette, she says,"Not to worry Serena. I have extra clothes that are perfectly your size. While ours are in the laundry, you can wear them." Serena became flustered again, but figured it was better than nothing. Miette went into the bathroom first and once she was out, Serena was surprised by the choice of outfit. Instead of her usual formal wear that resembled a scholar, she wore something completely simple. A floral tee, with the signature ribbon, silver sweats and floral flip-flops. If Serena wasn't red before, she was now, complimenting,"Wow, beautiful as always." Miette smiled back, saying,"It's not like I wear formal stuff all the time. Other times, I like to look casual just because."

Now, it was Serena's turn to be in the shower. As the water ran on her, Serena was so conflicted in her thoughts. She was thinking _I can't believe my emotions are getting the best of me. Ok, be calm Serena. You can't let Miette see how you feel about her. Or else...ugh...imagine the teasing...mainly from her, but still. _After lathering up her body and hair well, she rinses off the suds and turned off the water. Making sure to dry off well, she soon finished and got on the clothes Miette picked out for her. It wasn't anything bad, but Serena felt that it was a bit much. It was just a simple pink tee and blue sweats along with pink flip-flops. Almost all of her was dry, with the only exception was her hair. It wasn't dripping wet, but it was at least semi damp. Serena came out with a light blush as Miette complimented,"You look beautiful Serena." Both females smiled as they sat on the bed and chatted for a while. When Miette opened her window, a pretty big breeze blew in and blowed on our females as Miette automatically closed her window. The breeze did leave its mark, messing Serena's hair pretty well. Miette laughed pretty hard, seeing the sight in front of her. Serena went into her bag to fetch her trusty comb that she has just for situations like this. Miette quickly intercepted it, saying,"Allow me. Besides, I've kinda been wanting to do this for a while."

Serena blushed mad red as Miette began working the comb through Serena's hair. This was an exciting moment for both of them. Serena still remained red for a while, but soon started to relax and enjoy it. It turned out to be pretty nice as Serena began to enjoy it. Miette was enjoying it as well. It was fun and as soon as Miette finished, both females chatted afterwards. Serena couldn't help but while chatting with Miette, run her fingers through her hair. It was a surreal feeling as Serena was surprised by how soft and smooth it felt. It was like silk that was as fluffy as feathers. Miette joined in as well as, which resulted in Serena blushing, but laughing from the ticklish feeling. Soon, both girls stopped and continue chatting. They were having so much fun, time flew by and night came before they knew it. When Serena saw how late it was, Miette insisted that Serena stay with her tonight. Blushing mad red, Serena knew that she had no choice. Luckily, she had her pjs with her just in case she stayed with someone or was camping out. After changing quickly, both females climbed into the same bed and settled in for the night. Seeing the look of true lovers in their eyes was an amazing sight for both of them before they fell asleep.


End file.
